


A Fighter's Car Ride

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: The five fighters set off on a car ride through the motorways of Pasio fully prepared, but one member might have had too much to drink and not enough time to relieve himself before leaving.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 6





	A Fighter's Car Ride

Everyone was in the car, cruising along the motorway. Marshal was driving with Bruno in the passenger seat. Korrina was behind Marshal on the right side of the car, Brawly was behind Bruno on the left side of the car and Bea was in the middle.

"So, once we get to this special place, what should we do?" Marshal asked. They were going to a mysterious dojo in the heart of Pasio. It was about a three hour drive and there was only one pit stop on the way. That was still two hours away.

"I want to check out the equipment." Bruno answered. Bea nodded in agreement.

"I want to have a skate around and see how much room I have!" Korrina answered. She looked over to the left of her. "Hey Brawly, what about you? What do you want to do once we get there?" Brawly stayed silent at the question and just shrugged. He was blankly staring out the window with a hand in his lap. He made a bad choice before leaving. He didn't want to hold everyone up, so he didn't go to the bathroom before leaving. He also had lots to drink throughout the early morning, so it was taking its toll. The last time he used the bathroom was an hour before they left.

"You're too quiet, what's up?" Marshal glanced at Brawly. He was starting to fidget a bit, trying to get comfortable.

"I'm fine..." He sighed, crossing his legs.

An hour passed. Brawly's fidgeting had become more noticeable. He had one hand between his legs, just resting there.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" Korrina asked. Brawly glared at her.

"Yeah..." He answered with a mixed tone, both angry and worried.

"You're clearly not, what's wrong?" Bea rested a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off.

"Brawly...if something is wrong, tell us now. We won't give you another chance." Bruno turned around. Brawly looked at everyone, then sighed.

"Can we pull over when we can?" He returned a question.

"Don't tell me you have to pee." Marshal groaned. Brawly nodded. "You should've gone before we left!"

"You guys were ready before I could get the chance!" He lashed back. The car went dead silent.

Nearly another hour passed by. Brawly was squirming constantly with his hands gripping onto his crotch. It was starting to hurt. Ten minutes. That's all until the pit stop and then he can get the relief he so desperately needed now. Unfortunately, it was starting to become impossible to keep so much held back.

"Please tell me it's nearby..." Brawly muttered.

"Another ten minutes. Can you wait that long?" Marshal gave a concerned look over to the bursting Gym Leader. He just shook his head and whimpered. Tears were starting to appear in his eyes. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling of the car. His breathing became rapid as if he was panicking.

"Hey, hey, calm down...it'll be ok...if you can wait that long, that's good. If you don't make it, it's fine." Bea explained, giving a warm smile. Brawly let out a sharp gasp. He leaked. He shut his eyes tight and began muttering what sounded like a prayer.

"I swear to Arceus, please, if you're out there, I just need a toilet right now, I don't care if it's plated gold or just an old coffee cup, but please..." After his prayer, it seemed as if Arceus was going against him as his bladder gave up. It stained his underwear, his shorts and the seat as it flooded out. He leaned his head against the window, sighing. Bea and Korrina shuffled away a little so they didn't get any of it. When he was finally done, they had just turned into the pit stop.

"Oh dear...don't worry, we'll get you cleaned up." Marshal parked up and gave him a reassuring grin. Brawly chuckled a little.

"At least this is something for the album."

"What album?"

"My embarrassing moments album." He kept on laughing and the others joined in.

It was still an embarrassing moment, but at least it was funny for him.


End file.
